


What Makes a Nightmare a Dream

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last night, I dreamed of dead swans everywhere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Nightmare a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

“Last night, I dreamed of dead swans everywhere.”

With that statement, Grissom greeted me when I showed up early at his office to help him save his desk from completely drowning in paper and folders. Why – or rather how – he always gets me to join him is beyond me, but I guess I’m a glutton for punishment when it comes to him.

In the past, he had saved me or aided me helping myself – off the addiction, out of a violent marriage. I figure it’s time I do the same for him – saving his ass from the sheriff by helping him keeping the deadlines. Fair seems fair, although he’d say that there was nothing to repay.

I raised my eyebrow in question at this information. While we did talk about private things, I hadn’t even known he dreamed. However, in typical Grissom fashion, he didn’t volunteer any further information. Great, the man was having nightmares but obviously didn’t really want to talk about it. Well, let’s have it his way then.

Once I dropped the last folder into his outbox and rose to get ready for our shift, I couldn’t resist, though.

Before I left to wait for assignments with the rest of the team in the break room and have some small talk with the guys, I turned around again. “Oh, Gil. Did at least one of them look like Ecklie?”

“Yep, the one next to Culpepper.” He winked.

= End =


End file.
